The present invention relates to communications networks and computer hardware and software and more specifically to a system for recording broadcasted transmissions.
The evolution of broadcasting systems has resulted in the availability of a great variety of programs available for users. This is specially true in satellite or cable-based subscriber systems wherein the subscriber can select among several program alternatives at many times. Moreover, the Internet, and more specifically the World-Wide Web or simply "the Web," has provided its users with a great choice of program content. The possibilities for programming flexibility arising from global networks providing digital transmissions are still great. The availability of such varied content has also made recorders (such a video tape recorders) very popular. Thus, a subscriber can program such recording apparatus to record programs at announced times. However, it is easy to make mistakes in programming a recording apparatus ahead of time because users may not be as careful as required or may simply not deem the task to be worthy of the time required to program the recorder. Moreover, the subscriber may not be interested in a program until he or she actually begins to view it or listen to it. For example, while listening to a music broadcast or viewing a video broadcast, people often decide to record the program content. Previously, their only choice was to press the record button on their recording device and record the remaining part of the program or to look through a program guide to figure out if and when the program would be broadcasted again. For music broadcasts, a program guide does not usually exist and for video broadcasts it can be troublesome to set up the recording equipment to record the program in a later broadcast. As mentioned above there exist many potential sources of errors in programming a recorder such as setting the incorrect time or channel, or not having the device powered up properly. Accordingly there is a need for a simpler programming system.